Remembering
by M. Castor
Summary: Risa is confronted by an old woman who seems to know the predicament she's in. The mark that brands her skin that has shaped her whole life-is this the day Risa finds a way to vanquish it? Read after RECONCILIATION.
1. Chapter 1

**Time for another Risa story. This one is pretty eh, but is slowly leading up to Risa's true identity.**

Gently, I place the sack of golden pomegranates on the table. "The task is completed."

The greed in the eyes of the bank tellers flicker upon seeing the shine from the pomegranates. "Now we will certainly make a fortune off of these fruits, thank you!" one of the men shakes my hand. "I'll make sure that you receive a hefty reward from us."

"Is that all you need?" I ask apathetically, retrieving my hand back coarsely.

The men nod all at once. I exit the house and take one more look at the deep-sapphire sky, it is certainly an interesting color for it. Each one of the trees is completely in the nude, guiding me away from the bank. I am happy that I have missions like these to do, otherwise I would be severely bored on Angel Island.

"Wait! Wait, warrior!" I recognize the voice of one of the bank tellers. "You must do one more task."

"That is extra money for you to pay," I inform him nonchalantly.

He tells me the next duty in an excited matter. With plenty of free time, I assure I will do the extra task without fail. I trek back on the same, snowy road I took to find the ring that he "lost". Doing another task for these greedy men bothers me, but I cannot refuse a task. I spot a shadow coming towards me. It transforms into an elderly woman, wearing a rose cloak that is unsuitable for this season.

"Good evening young lady," she tilted her head slightly, already hunched over. "Are you an attendant to my grandsons in that house further down?"

"Somewhat. They have requested another task for me-"

"And you've agreed?"

Obviously. "Yes."

"You are so young, but obedient. That is good for a child to be obedient." Far away from here, thunder crashes, interrupting our conversation. At the same time, my arm begins to tingle.

"Miss, I must be on my way," I politely dismiss her, but then she takes my hand unexpectedly. The woman first caresses my hand then scrutinizes my dry palm. Without warning, she takes the other hand with her bony, spider-like hands.

"So much sadness is written on these hands," she observes, as if in a reverie.

"I prefer not to be touch if do not mind," I take my hands back. However, the elder persists about my hands.

"I see a lot of blood on those hands and water…tears. Why do your hands tell me all of this, traveler?"

"A curse." Why did I even say that? That is something that I never tell anybody-but this woman seems to know what I have been branded with. Mentally, I suppress the memories that want to be unleashed. A shot of pain courses through my arm-I really should be on my way.

"I know of a place that can remove such things," she leans on her cane.

"Take care," I step past her and continue on the road ahead. I have a mission to focus on and I have no time for distractions of any kind.

'

How does that woman know of my curse? Nobody else seems to notice-it is not something obvious. I thought by covering the marks with long sleeves would be enough-apparently not enough. I must have been too careless while running around here. This woman could see it just by touching my hands. When I reenter the bank, I toss the diamond ring on the table. The three triplets' eyes glower as they happily hover over the ring.

"Amazing, how did you find the ring in this terrible snow?" one of them asks without looking at me.

"I just did."

"Thank you so very much for your service. But, my brother has another task for you."

I glance out the window-no indication of it being night or morning. "I have time." I depart from the house again, with another new task to fulfill. The avarice of these men multiplies every time I come back with a new object. To my dismay, I see the old woman I spoke to earlier emerge from behind a tree.

"Those men in there are my grandsons," she starts, wobbling over to me the same manner Father used to. "Whenever they receive, they always want more and more-they've always been like that."

I nod understandingly. "I realize that."

"And you're still going to help them?"

"I will not refuse a task-"

"Is that part of-"

"Stop please. I rather not discuss the matter, just let me get on with my mission."

It is hard to make out her physical expression due to the dark shade of sapphire in this world. To me, she has an amiable expression that many elders have when they have found peace. "I know of a place where you can find a way to remove the mark. An ancient library resides far away in the mountains that contain books that have the knowledge necessary for subduing, or even eradicating the curse. Please, heed the words of this old woman."

There were plenty of libraries at home, but none contained a book that could eradicate curses-otherwise I would be a completely different person. A different person with a different life, it disquiets me for some reason. I am too used to being like this. Before the old woman feebly enters the house, I touch her frail arm.

"Miss, where do I locate this library specifically?" It certainly does not hurt to follow my curiosity. After she points me in the right direction, hopefully, she warns me, "There are monsters along the way, you should be very careful."

"I will."

Finding the answer to getting rid of this mark will be worth it in the end-no Risa. Do not get your hopes up like you did before. For all I know, this could produce no result and it will not be different from that other time long ago.

"_Risa I will be leaving the village for three days," said Father hoarsely. "Look up at me."_

"_No Father I won-graaah!" I squeezed my arm, trying to eradicate the pain that shot through me. He patiently watched me scream and scratch at my shoulder blade until I finally looked up at him._

"_I want you to be stronger than you are now. Train every day and listen to Miriam's requests, understand?"_

"_Yes Father," I place my hands on my eyes. No matter how hard I tried to cry, I could not. The pounding rain beat against the roof and covering the Village of Willow in a humid fog. As soon as he departed, I ran outside, not minding the rain beating against my small head. There has to be a way to get rid of this, there has to be, I silently encouraged. I cannot live like this._

There is no reason to think about this, that was a long time ago. I almost never think about things that used to happen before. Looking into the past is dangerous activity for me-it unsettles my nerves and makes me think that the memories are happening now.

"_That would be me_."

It does not take me a long time to recognize the voice that fed my anger, my hatred, and my strength on Angel Island.


	2. Chapter 2

"You were the one I heard when I wielded the crimson sword." Of course he has to be in my mind-there is no one out here in this cold but me. I double-check cautiously, and then I make my way up the steep, snowy hill that stands boldly in front of me.

"Indeed, you are correct."

"Why are you in my mind?"

"I made you stronger and you rejected my influence-why warrior?"

As I lift my knees high and march up the hill, I answer in a matter-of-fact tone, "I was not myself. That was too much power for me to handle."

"Hm, funny words. You are one interesting human Risa Willow-Greenhorn. Because traces of me still linger in your mind, I am going to torment you with your past."

The weird shaped sword appears in my hand when I plunge it into the snow to help me climb up the hill. "Your illusions are not going to distract me," I say aloud to intimidate the voice. He chuckles in a condescending manner.

"Brave words for a thirteen year-old girl who conceals the past with a linen cloth."

How do I get this man out of my head? I should just focus on the task and on getting to the library safely-that will work hopefully. Storm clouds shield the sapphire sky and bring lightning and thunder instantly. Nature's turmoil reminds me of the same day I was reflecting on-no, we are not going back. Concentrate, focus, and concentrate. How am I going to cross the river? One look at the tree gives me an idea; with the periwinkle sword, I buffet the tree until it comes down towards me. I hold the tree with one hand and with the other, I punch the tree towards the opposite direction; it successfully crashes to the other side. I swiftly cross the tree, trying to mind to water splashing against the bark.

Quell the river's fury, I know I can. Gracefully, I raise my hand to my left; the force of the river immediately dies, being calm once again.

'

"The thunder and lightning have ceased," I acknowledge, only talking to myself. I found a comfortable looking tree to climb and now I am reposing on a sturdy branch, staring at the white distance. "Will this library be my salvation?"

_I was in so much of a rush that I forgot to grab my sandals before leaving the house. I scuffled into the nearest map shop and stood on a stool to reach over the counter. The mapmaker had his back turned to me, working on a map I suppose. _

"_Excuse me!" I grabbed his attention. He squinted at me as if I were the tiniest thing that ever walked into his shop._

"_Ah, the Chief's daughter," he bowed his head respectfully. "What can I do for you at such a late hour? Didn't the Chief already leave for Grey Sea?"_

"_Mapmaker, do you know of a nearby library?"_

_He scratched his beard and then the answer came to him. "Ah yes, the one in the Village of Tamgroth. But that is thirty minutes away from here, do you plan on venturing alone?"_

"_No, I am traveling with Miriam," I fibbed as I left the store. The rain was weaker, but still kept people indoors that night. I had went to that village once before; my fears of getting lost dissipated as I sprinted out of my home._

I wake up with my face in the snow. "Tch, I fell asleep." A weird sound quickly brings me to my feet. As I turn around, something tries striking me, but I quickly block it.

"What do you think you are doing-huh?" The attacker is someone I recognize, someone that is me-except for the fact that her body is devoid of any color except pure black and yellow eyes. "Heartless? Here?" I wonder in disbelief as I shove the dark clone off me. The snow on the ground crystallizes, and one by one, vibrating ice cubes pop out like groundhogs. Every time I step back, more of them are formed with no end in sight-there is way too much snow around.

Keep a cool head Risa, and then cut through them all.

'

"He-yah!" the last swing from the blade destroys the dark clone. Pink hearts float to the sky, as if they have somewhere important to go, too. It almost looks pretty. "I just need to keep going."

Without any other Heartless problems, I continue to search for the library. What if this old woman wanted me to die out here? That is a bit preposterous, because the cold never bothers me-neither does the heat-I wonder why that has always happened. After traveling for more than an hour, finally, I spot a tall monument a few feet away. When I start to run towards it, I am taken back to my memories.

_My barefoot splashed in the mud as I sprinted as fast as I could. I did not even make out the area around me-everything was a green blur. The rain did not bother me much either-just getting to the library was my goal. Finally, I found it and quickly entered. The key to getting this cursed removed was somewhere in here._

"_Father, I am one step closer to having a better life!" I shouted triumphantly once inside._

Maybe a different world can produce a different result. I pluck books out one by one, repeating the very same actions I did five years ago. "No, not this one. No, not this one either, no, no, no." These two bookshelves are labeled _Supernatural_. There is a possibility that it is in these shelves somewhere.

_I tossed books out the shelves carelessly. I did not care about the bookworms that were appalled by my treatment of these ancient books-all that was on my mind was one thing. My rock of hope was slowly deteriorating as I threw out each book. _

"_Disrespectful child! Come down here at once," thundered the librarian. I did not listen to him as I climbed to the highest shelf to reach the books at the top. _

"This time, there is no one to stop me."

When my eyes scan the title of the book, my heart skips a beat. I drop down to the creaky floor and sit on top the pile of books I discarded with the thick, dusty book in hand. After taking in a deep breath, I turn to the first page of coherent writing and flip through the pages.

_It has to be in here somewhere-the key to getting rid of this curse, I reassured myself as I sat on top of the bookcase where no one could reach me. I flip through the pages impatiently, waiting for one of the pictures to reveal my symbol. Angrily, I threw the book at the librarian who was making his way up to me. Words could not describe the disappointment and the pain I felt not being able to rid myself of this ghastly curse. Crying was something I have never been able to do. I simply screamed and pounded against the bookcase until it began to crumble beneath my legs. _

I come to the last chapter of the book; miraculously, I recognize the mark on the page-it is my own. The passage is so nominal…it seems that this is going to end the same way it did years ago:

…_the worst form of this curse. In order to perform it, holy and unholy men need to be present, and requires celestial magic, a specific kind of special priests. As you can imagine, this curse is almost nonexistent because of its rarity and the significant impact it has on the cursed. It alters the personality of the cursed, always for the worst. In order to inflict this curse properly, without destroying the victim, one must have their heart consumed of all hatred and anger but must NOT wish for their death. People who have this curse live up to thirty years old, and then perish. There is only one known case that a young man lived until he was forty. The more they refuse, the more the curse takes away the cursed man's life force. Due to its rarity, there is no available alleviation for this curse. All a cursed man can do is follow out every-_

"No!" I slam the book to the ground and punch the bookcase, causing a domino effect of crashes. "Why did I even hope that there would be a chance?"

Father used the best of the best to inflict this curse on me. I lift my right sleeve up to my shoulder so I can get a good look at the mark that has ruined happiness. It throbs like an entity separate from the rest of my body. Before I leave the trashed library, with dust and book pages fluttering everywhere, I spot an interesting book on the floor. For some reason, I feel as though this book is more important than that book of curses. My journey here was not in vain.

**Risa needs to chill out. Seriously, this trashing library habit of hers is a little bad. Send me some reviews por favor.**


End file.
